Tool assemblies deployed into a well system (e.g., oil or gas wells for extracting fluids from a subterranean formation) may include multiple components or devices coupled together. For example, a tool assembly that includes multiple tools may be deployed into a wellbore, such as a whipstock assembly with a whipstock that is attached to a lead mill using a shear bolt. In some cases, one or more tools may be disconnected from the tool assembly prior to retrieving the tool assembly from the wellbore.
During deployment, large amounts of force may be applied to a tool assembly that includes a shear bolt connection between tools. Some shear bolts may be designed to shear at forces lower than the forces applied to the tool assembly during deployment. For cases in which forces applied to the tool assembly during deployment exceed the shear strength of the shear bolt, a shear bolt connection may shear and thereby prematurely decouple components of the tool assembly. Prematurely decoupling components of the tool assembly may result in costly delays or retrieval operations.